In prior art, a machine as illustrated for example in FIG. 3 is known as game machine in which the player takes out a gun model away from a casing of a game machine to play a game. This game machine includes a game machine casing 2 which comprises a built-in monitor 1 which displays a sequence of images changing according to an appropriate story. Two gun stands 4 are arranged on a front control panel 3 of the machine casing 2 and each gun stand 4 receives, respectively, one model gun 5.
Before playing a game, the player removes the model gun 5 from the gun stand and holds the model gun in his hand away from the machine casing. When the game begins, the monitor 1 displays predetermined images and the player pulls a trigger lever 6 of the gun model aiming at the shooting target within the displayed images. According to a judgment procedure belonging to a prior art well-known as itself, when the model gun 5 is judged to have shot the target precisely, the score shown in a score indication space displayed at a predetermined place within the monitor 1 will be increased.
As for real gums, as it is well-known, the number of bullets which can be loaded in them is limited to a certain quantity and it is necessary to load bullets when the number of bullets are fired. The conventional game machine is designed to oblige, usually, the player to simulate the action similar to the loading of bullets. For example, upon the completion of predetermined number of times of pulling the trigger lever 6 of the model gun 5, the subsequent pulling operation of the trigger lever 6 will makes no contribution to the progression of the game. Further, if the player wants to continue the game, the player is obliged to perform a convenient virtual loading action.
As such a virtual loading action, in the prior art, it is proposed to afford again the player a certain number, approximately 6 times, of trigger lever action if he had directed a light receiving portion provided at the tip of the model gun away from the monitor 1 and pulled once the trigger lever 6 in this state. Such a virtual loading action of the prior art, however, can not give the player a real feeling of loading bullets into the model gun and does not have realism.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problems mentioned hereinbefore and to provide a very real feeling of loading action with a gun game machine wherein the player holds a model gun away from its casing.